


Fair Trade

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [231]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: All-Human, Established Relationship, F/M, Hangover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25927900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: Anonymous asked: klaus/caroline “I FUCKING LOVE MY WIFE”
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [231]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/378628
Comments: 5
Kudos: 82





	Fair Trade

Klaus awoke to a pounding headache, worsened by the bright light streaming in through the window. Wincing, he rolled himself up to sitting and cradled his head in his hands. “What the _fuck_?”

“ _Someone_ got wasted last night.” He barely mustered the energy to look up at Caroline, who passed him a cup of coffee with a sympathetic smile. Brushing through his hair, she carefully lowered herself to the bed, her free hand supporting her large belly. “I know it doesn’t seem like it now, but I think you had a good time.”

He recognized the wicked glint in her eyes, and it usually meant blackmail. “Ugh,” he groaned. “What did I do?”

As he’d known she would, she pulled her phone from her leggings and held it in front of his face. “You were full-on clingy Klaus when you got home, no surprise there, but Kol caught this gem after the…third?…round of shots.” She pressed play, quick to turn down the volume when he flinched at the loud bar scene. “Sorry,” she said, kissing his cheek. 

The video showed Marcel and Enzo ribbing him, though he couldn’t quite catch what they were joking about. The only thing that came through clearly was his happy exclamation, “I fucking love my wife!”

“Aren’t I just the luckiest?” she teased. “My husband _fucking_ loves me.”

He pressed his lips to her hair, mindful of his horrendous breath. “I really, really do.”

“You fucking better, because as soon as this baby’s out of here, it’s my turn to get wasted with friends.”

“It was your idea!”

Caroline shrugged. “I can still be jealous. Did you have fun though?” she asked sincerely. “It wasn’t just a silly idea to blow off steam before the baby comes?”

“It was nice, even if I wish you had come with us,” he admitted. “How was your spa night?”

“Bonnie and I messed up the recipe for our oatmeal masks, but Elena was kind enough to paint my toes for me.” She wiggled her toes for effect, smiling as he rubbed her back. “I could still use a massage, though, if you’re feeling generous despite the hangover.”

Klaus already put his hands to work, gently working down the line of her spine. “Only because I fucking love my wife.”


End file.
